Algo
by PattoG
Summary: El siempre habia sido observador. El veia con claridad eso que habia entre ellos, ese algo indefinido que los unia...


Titulo: Algo

Autor: Patzy-Chan

Fandom: BeyBlade

Pareja: Kai/Hiromi

Genero: Romance/Drama

Clasificación: K+

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no es mía. Pero mantengo la esperanza…

* * *

Algo

* * *

Siempre había sido un hombre observador, el siempre era capaz de notar los pequeños detalles que la gente no veía. En especial cuando se trataba de su nieto.

El pequeño Takao era un chico arrogante, el lo sabia pero en el fondo era un gran chico. Pero se quería demasiado a si mismo, por esa razón el dudaba de si seria capaz de amar a una chica.

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que su nieto ya había encontrado a esa chica. Lo noto cuando una preciosa jovencita castaña comenzó a participar en los entrenamientos como observadora.

Como ya quedo claro el notaba los detalles que los demás no. El veía como su nieto la molestaba para llamar su atención, sobre todo después de que Hiromi, así se llama la chica, conoció a Kai Hiwatari, el miembro intermitente del equipo. Vio la sonrisa tímida de ella cuando lo saludo, noto como el la miro un instante y ella se sonrojo, vio el intento de una sonrisa en los labios del chico.

Podía ver a su nieto mirar a la chica cuando creía que no lo veían, sus ojos recorrían su rostro y su pelo. Se posaban en sus labios y después apartaba la vista avergonzado, sacudía la cabeza y miraba a otro lado.

Lo veía molestarla hasta hacerla rabiar y así llamar su atención. El quería que ella lo notara, que le hablara aun cuando fuera para gritarle. Su nieto en ese aspecto y muchos otros era como un niño del jardín de infancia.

El vio como paso el tiempo.

Las discusiones que Takao iniciaba y en las cuales después de un momento Kai intervenía, reprendía a Takao y Hiromi le sonreía agradecida.

Los largos días en que Hiromi evitaba hablar con Takao por estar furiosa con el por insultarla y en los que veía desde lejos como hablaba con Kai, la veía hablando y al chico escuchándola con los ojos cerrados y después de eso ella lo miraba suplicante y el abría los ojos, la miraba y le contestaba algo, el nunca escucho nada pero con solo ver la radiante sonrisa de ella sabia que era justo lo que ella quería escuchar.

Los desastrosos intentos de ella en la cocina y como Takao le gritaba "Esto es una basura. Ni loco me comería esto" entonces la mirada de ella era desconsolada, casi al borde del llanto. Pero en esos momentos Kai le entregaba su plato vacío, la miraba un segundo a los ojos y parecía como si le dijera "No estaba tan mal" y después se marchaba dejando a Hiromi en un estado de innegable felicidad, entonces sonreía radiante de nuevo.

Los intentos de su nieto por demostrarle cuanto sabe de Blade y la cara de desconcierto de ella cuando mencionaba algo que ella no entendía, entonces miraba a Kai, el resoplaba irritado y después comenzaba a explicarle pacientemente hasta que entendía, entonces la sonrisa radiante de ella adornaba su rostro.

Con el paso de los años Hiromi cambio, era mas alta que su nieto, unos centímetros solamente pero era notorio cuando ella usaba tacones altos, era esbelta y su cabellos largo caía en ondas perfectas sobre su espalda, sus ojos castaños eran grandes y miraba todo con calma, con los años se transformo en una joven inteligente y calculadora.

Y veía a su nieto observarla embobado.

Entonces supo que Hiromi destrozaría en mil pedazos el corazón de su nieto sin darse cuenta.

El podía ver claramente la mirada de adoración en los ojos de ella al ver a Kai.

Podía ver las sonrisas que Kai le daba a Hiromi cuando ella se deprimía.

Podía ver como charlaban mirándose a los ojos.

Como el hablaba con ella suavemente y como ella reía de vez en cuando de algún comentario sarcástico sobre su propio nieto.

Lo veía comer tranquilamente lo que ella preparaba especialmente para el después de cada entrenamiento.

La veía fingir no saber cosas para que el le explicara y después lo miraba fijamente sonriendo cuando el empezaba a hablar.

Los veía mirarse en silencio y en esos momentos sus miradas eran un lenguaje propio.

El sabía que entre ellos había algo.

No estaba seguro de que pero ese algo era fuerte.

Atracción?

Simpatía?

Amistad?

Amor?

Podría ser cualquiera de esas o incluso todas juntas. Ese algo era evidente para todos excepto su nieto. El pobre chico estaba ciego.

No se daba cuenta de que sus intentos de acercarse la empujaban aun más a los brazos del otro chico.

El vivía temiendo el día en que ese algo entre Hiromi y Kai se definiera.

Y entonces el día llego.

Era una tarde de entrenamiento más. Pero hacia una semana que Kai no se presentaba y sin embargo Hiromi lucia feliz y despreocupada.

Kai no había llamado para avisar pero Hiromi estaba tan tranquila que parecía saber exactamente donde estaba el chico pero al preguntarle dijo que no sabia nada y sonrío.

Entonces Kai apareció y la sonrisa de ella se amplio. Los vio mirarse un minuto antes de que Kai hablara:

"Me voy a retirar del Blade"

Las expresiones de todos incluso la suya fueron de impresión total pero la de Hiromi fue una simple sonrisa de apoyo.

"Pero… Por que?"

La voz de su nieto era estrangulada aun estaba demasiado sorprendido

"Me are cargo de la empresa familiar"

Su respuesta fue rápida pero por alguna razón algo no encajaba.

"Pero… tu dijiste que no te interesaba"

Esta vez fue el chico rubio, Max quien hablo

Entonces el corazón de su nieto se rompió… fue en ese momento que Hiromi sonrío radiante a ellos y camino con pasos seguros y decididos hasta tomar la mano de Kai y enlazar sus dedos.

El simplemente la miro un largo minuto a los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza y entonces fue ella la que hablo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de el. Ella era alta pero encajaba a la perfeccion con el chico ruso, tenia que admitir aun cuando eso destrozaria a su querido nieto que eran una pareja perfecta.

"Chicos, ya no son unos niños, ahora son adultos y Kai tiene muchas responsabilidades, la empresa, y además la boda en Junio y su hijo que nace en diciembre ahora tiene que comenzar a trabajar"

La miraron estupefactos, incluso su expresión fue de confusión pero entonces se dio cuenta, ese algo entre ellos estaba definido.

Era atracción.

Era simpatía.

Era amistad.

Era confianza.

Era solidaridad y apoyo.

Era simplemente amor.

Ese algo que había entre ellos era amor. Estaban enamorados.

"hijo? Boda?"

Manabu pregunto incrédulo

Hiromi sonrío de nuevo y esta vez fue Kai quien hablo con calma

"Hiromi esta embarazada, la boda es en diciembre" aclaro el con un suspiro.

Casi podía escuchar el corazón de su nieto romperse, vio sus ojos vidriosos y opacos por el llanto contenido. Vio su desesperación y sus deseos de matar a Kai.

Pero se quedo quieto, mirando la expresión de radiante felicidad de ella mientras Kai permanecía tomando su mano, acariciando distraídamente sus nudillos con el dedo pulgar y sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

Entonces lo vio sonreír forzadamente y felicitarlos como todos los demás. Vio su mirada diciendo "ella es feliz y aun podré verla y amarla en silencio, como siempre"

Entonces ella dijo seriamente.

"nos mudaremos a Moscu en un mes, la boda será allá y queremos que nuestro pequeño Gou viva en la casa donde Kai creció"

Entonces cerró sus ojos para no ver como el corazón de su nieto era destrozado por completo.

* * *

Que tal chicos y chicas!

Se que no eh actualizado Perdóname pero me enamore de ti… pero la inspiración es una musa caprichosa y pues e tenido problemas con el siguiente capitulo.

Pero cada que una idea viene a mi mente aprovecho para escribirla y eso da como resultado cosas como esta.

Espero sus comentarios, y ahora me voy porque la idea de vacaciones familiares de mi madre no incluye que me quede todo el día en el cuarto del hotel pegada a la computadora, si quisiera eso probablemente nos habríamos quedado en casa xD


End file.
